Suzuki Kanon
Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *'Nickname: '''Zukki, Kanon *'Birthdate:' August 5th, 1998 (13 years old) *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Bloodtype: B *'''Hello! Project Status: **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Tiger *'Western Zodiac: Leo *'''Favorite food: Beef ribs (karubi), miso soup, kiriboshi daikon, cookies *'Least favorite food:' Watermelon *'Hobbies:' Karaoke *'Favorite colors:' Pink, yellow, orange, green, blue *'Special skills: '''Eating too much, imitating insects *'Motto:' "Smiling is #1!" *'Favorite phrase: "I'll manage somehow" *'''Proud of in hometown: There are so many people with warm hearts *'Strong point:' Can laugh and never stop *'Weak point: '''Wakes up if a car comes pass *'Favorite Animal: Rabbit *'Charm Point: '''Mole *'Morning Musume Color: 'Dark green *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles: Shabondama, Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *'Looks up to:' Kago Ai, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Fukuda Kanon, Sayashi Riho, Fukuda Kanon, Suzuki Airi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Niigaki Risa, Yajima Maimi, Makoto ( Composition) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) History 2011 On January 2, 2011, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Tsunku announced Kanon as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation. Suzuki made her debut in Morning Musume the same day at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Suzuki's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyoko Pyoko Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Trivia *Has posted on BBS before as Reina Chan LOVE/Re-na Chan LOVE (れーなチャンLOVE). *She, along with Sayashi Riho, are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. *When Berryz Kobo and Morning Musume were in the show "Joy-sing", they had to sing against each other. Suzuki won over Sudou Maasa. *She has kinship with Brazilians. *Her mother is a piano teacher. *Suzuki calls herself Zukki-san because she wants to be more mature. *When she was asked "What animal would you be?", rabbit was Suzuki's answer. *Her favorite month is January. *She is allergic to sunflowers. *Can pick up anything with clean hands. *Her best friend within Morning Musume is Sayashi Riho. *For the Morning MusumeMorning Musume audition, Suzuki was #320. *She has a little sister and two big brothers. *She dislikes cooking. *She shares her first name with Fukuda Kanon. *She shares last names with C-ute member Suzuki Airi, AKB48 members Suzuki Mariya, Suzuki Shihori and Suzuki Rika. They are not related. *She is known for her cheerful and funny personality. *She played sports in school; she played 3rd base for her school's softball team, finished in 3rd place in the third-fifth grade marathon, and finished 6th place in the fifth grade marathon. *She got appreciation from Tsunku, who said that Suzuki has an energetic smile. *She is the first Morning Musume member who's born in the Tokai region of Honshu. *Her mother encouraged her to audition for Morning Musume. *When she first joined Morning Musume, she had no dancing experience. *Passed 'acting' in the 9th generation audition. *She appeared in the newspaper of her prefecture on 2011.1.16 (See the newspaper:http://www.generasia.com/wiki/File:newspaper.jpg [1]) *In March 2011, she moved to Tokyo for her career. *She often does bug impersonations. *Her official Morning Musume color is dark green. *She has said that when she gets older, she wants to learn foreign languages and travel around the world. *She is the second 9th generation member to recieve an e-Hello DVD. *When asked "if you could become another member of Hello! Project, who would you be?", she said that she'd be Tsugunaga Momoko. *When Niigaki Risa was asked who she would be if she could be another Hello! Project member, she said that she would be Suzuki or Sayashi Riho, because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. *She has one of the shortest tenures of being the youngest member with 9 months, behind Ichii Sayaka with about 4 months. Works Shows *UstreaMusume (April 13th, 2011-Present) DVDs *20, 2011 Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ Honorary Titles Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 births Category:Members from Aichi Category:2011 additions Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood type B Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:August Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In